ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Play It Back Again
Plot In the POTO timeline, Khyber is in his ship. (Khyber): I have done it. My plan is fully thought out. Predators, assemble! His Nemetrix fusions arrive. Khyber takes out a device. (Khyber): Hunt down as many Ben Tennysons as possible. He presses a button on the device, opening up multiple portals. Crablizard, Muci-Worm, ThundoTick and Hackvoracious enter the portals, while Terrorpede goes elsewhere to find POTO Ben. (Khyber): Now to steal it. He runs off. Later, POTO Ben and co are at the beach, wearing the same beach clothes as they did in Factorial Doom. POTO Ben and Kevin are swimming in the sea, POTO Gwen is sunbathing, with her back facing the sun, and POTO Rook is watching Ben and Kevin swim. (POTO Ben): Come on, Rook! Feel the waves! Dive in! (POTO Rook): Dive in? Where do I perform this 'diving in'? (POTO Kevin): In the sea, duh. (POTO Rook): I know not of this 'Duh' you speak of. (POTO Ben): Oh, come on, Rook. Get in the water. (POTO Gwen, getting up): Will you boys- Everyone except Ben and co starts running. (POTO Kevin): Huh? They look around and see Terrorpede. (POTO Ben): Look, it's Big-and-Ugly. POTO Gwen, Kevin and Rook ready their battle stances. POTO Ben transforms. (Armodrillo): Armodrillo! He digs underground and rises from the ground right below Terrorpede, hitting him upwards. Terrorpede spits an energy web at Armodrillo, trapping him. (Armodrillo): Ugh. POTO Kevin touches a rock, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in rock form, shifts his hands into boulders and jumps on Terrorpede. In the BTHU timeline, BTHU Ben and co are at BTHU Kevin's garage. (BTHU Ben): I'm sure my car's faster, Kev. (BTHU Kevin): Nuh-uh. My car can go way faster. I constantly upgrade it. (BTHU Gwen): You guys... (BTHU Rook): I believe Ben would wish for you to do the chillaxing. (BTHU Gwen): That's nearly impossible with the two of them fighting. All of a sudden, ThundoTick arrives at the scene. (BTHU Rook): There is a monster! (BTHU Ben): Which means it's hero time! He transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard? Aw, man! I wanted Blitzwolfer! ThundoTick tries to hypnotize him, but Water Hazard's visor slides down as he shoots hot water. (Water Hazard): Maybe he wasn't such a bad choice after all. (BTHU Gwen): Do you think it's Khyber's doing? (Water Hazard): Probably. ThundoTick charges at them. (BTHU Kevin): I don't see a Nemetrix symbol on him. (BTHU Rook): That is quite strange, seeing as how Khyber's lackey bears the Nemetrix, even in predator form. Perhaps this being is not of Khyber's. (Water Hazard): Whatever. He's still goin' down. In the BTUP timeline, BTUP Ben and co are at Bellwood Town Square. They walk past a dunking tank, where a young man gets dunked. (BTUP Ben): It's a good thing that dude's not me. (BTUP Kevin): That's because you quit being the guy who gets dunked. (BTUP Ben): Hey, don't blame me. Blame Rath. (BTUP Gwen): Who's pretty much you. They walk a little further, and see Hackvoracious on top of a food stall, with the owner nowhere in sight. (BTUP Ben): Is that one of the alternate Khyber's minions? (BTUP Rook): It is safe to assume so. He grabs his Proto-Tool and shifts it into a blaster, using it to shoot laser at Hackvoracious, who growls and heads for BTUP Ben, who runs. He dodges as Hackvoracious' beak almost stabs him. BTUP Ben transforms as he gets up. (Crashhopper): Crashhopper! He jumps over Hackvoracious and kicks him. BTUP Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. BTUP Kevin, now in asphalt form, runs towards Hackvoracious and hits him repeatedly. On Galvan Mark II the POTO timeline, Khyber teleports inside Azmuth's lab. Azmuth walks towards him. (Azmuth): Where did you find a teleporter? (Khyber): I have my resources. Now, give me the Galvanic Mechamorph suit. (Azmuth): So you can wreak havoc who knows where? No. Khyber starts kicking everything down. (Azmuth): Hey! Guards! Two Galvans on jetpacks fly in, holding tiny energy guns. (Khyber): Pathetic. Back on Earth in the same timeline, POTO Gwen shoots mana at Terrorpede, who growls and walks towards her, spitting energy webs to trap her. (POTO Gwen): Ugh. (Armodrillo): Kevin! Rook! We're both stuck! (POTO Kevin): On it! POTO Rook shifts his Versatool into a gauntlet, wearing it. He runs towards Terrorpede and punches him, making him fall down and get up again, hitting POTO Rook. (POTO Rook): It seems my strength has been supercharged by the gauntlet. POTO Kevin runs towards the tied Armodrillo and POTO Gwen and shifts his hands into scissors, cutting the webs. (POTO Gwen): Thanks. She creates mana maces, using them to hit Terrorpede. Armodrillo transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Here comes... He evolves. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! He detaches two sonic discs that flow around Terrorpede and emits sonic screams. Terrorpede uses his sharp legs to pin Ultimate Echo Echo to the ground. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Hey! POTO Gwen creates a mana lasso and uses it to grab Terrorpede and throw him aside. In the BTHU timeline, BTHU Kevin (in metal form) hits ThundoTick with his hands. Water Hazard's visor slides up as he shoots water at ThundoTick, who shoots electricity at Water Hazard. (Water Hazard): Aaaah! BTHU Rook runs towards ThundoTick and kicks him in the face. ThundoTick roars, and bites BTHU Rook's leg, making him fall to the ground. (BTHU Rook): It is a good thing I have my Proto-Tech Armor. I did not feel much pain. BTHU Gwen repeatedly shoots mana at ThundoTick, who hypnotizes Gwen. She closes her eyes, but instantly flicks them open a second later, smiling in pleasure of her dream. (BTHU Kevin): Gwen, snap out of it! Please! He runs in front of BTHU Gwen, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. (BTHU Kevin): Only one thing to do. He takes a deep breath and kisses her on the lips. Gwen's eyes instantly open, snapping back to reality. (Water Hazard): Seriously? In the BTUP timeline, Hackvoracious grabs Crashhopper with a tentacle and squeezes him. (Crashhopper): Hey! Let me go! (BTUP Kevin): Use someone else! You don't like Crashhopper anyway. Crashhopper transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Now that's what I'm talking about! He shoots a fireball at Hackvoracious' face, who frees him. Swampfire throws some spores that rapidly grow and ties him, while BTUP Rook blasts him repeatedly with his Proto-Tool in blaster form. BTUP Kevin jumps on him, but he bites his leg with his beak. (BTUP Kevin): Good thing I'm in asphalt form. Hackvoracious whacks BTUP Kevin away and stretches his tentacle towards Swampfire's Infinitrix symbol, hacking it. Swampfire shoots fire at the tentacle. Swampfire's Infinitrix symbol beeps. (Infinitrix): Randomizer Mode activated. (BTUP Gwen): Oh, no. Swampfire transforms into Nanomech. (Nanomech): Nooooo! Hackvoracious squashes him with a tentacle. As he lifts the tentacle, Na (Nanomech): Ow! He unintentionally transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! Phew, I thought I was a goner for sure. In the meantime, Khyber is walking towards a secret room in Azmuth's lab. Galvans are unconscious on the ground and the interior is damaged. A sensor detects him. (Sensor): Access denied. Prepare to be destroyed. (Khyber): Fool. He takes out his hunting rifle and uses it to shoot laser at the door, knocking it down. (Sensor): Defense measures activated. Khyber runs into the room and looks around. He smashes everything until he sees a blue cube at the corner. Behind him, a laser from the sensor is destroying everything, getting closer to Khyber. The cube forms a Galvanic Mechamorph suit around Khyber, covering everything but his head. Khyber smashes the wall in front of him and flies off before everything in the lab is destroyed. Azmuth and the other Galvans watch as his lab becomes nothing but rubble. (Azmuth): Not like this. (Galvan): What are we going to do, First Thinker? (Azmuth): Call Ben Tennyson immediately. (Galvan): Yes, sir. A little later, Khyber reaches his ship on Earth and presses buttons on the control panel. A portal opens. Back on Earth Ultimate Echo Echo sees the portal open. (Ultimate Echo Echo): What? Terrorpede eats Ultimate Echo Echo. (POTO Gwen): Ben! (POTO Rook): Ben-Dude! (POTO Kevin): Ben! I guess. Terrorpede's stomach flashes green. Ghostfreak passes out. (Ghostfreak): I'm good! Meanwhile back in the BTHU timeline, Water Hazard jumps out of the way of ThundoTick ramming into him. He transforms. (Goop): Goop! Major Events *Crablizard, Muci-Worm, Terrorpede, ThundoTick and Hackvoracious make their first BTHU appearances. *Kevin's garage makes its first BTHU reappearance. *Bellwood Town Square makes its first BTHU reappearance. *Ultimate Echo Echo makes his first BTHU reappearance. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss in BTHU. Characters *Ben Tennyson (POTO, BTHU and BTUP) *Gwen Tennyson (POTO, BTHU and BTUP) *Kevin Levin (POTO, BTHU and BTUP) *Rook Blonko (POTO, BTHU and BTUP) *Azmuth (POTO) Villains *Khyber (POTO) **Crablizard (first appearance) **Muci-Worm (first appearance) **Terrorpede (first appearance) **ThundoTick (first appearance) **Hackvoracious (first appearance) Aliens Used POTO Ben *Armodrillo *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first BTHU reappearance) *Ghostfreak BTHU Ben *Water Hazard (unintentional transformation, selected alien was Blitzwolfer) *Goop BTUP Ben *Crashhopper *Swampfire *Nanomech (Randomizer) *Stinkfly (Randomizer) Trivia *This is the first Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed crossover. *When Khyber said "Predators, assemble!", it is a reference to Despicable Me and Avengers. Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3